


this is the moment

by chameleonchanging



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: In the Hands of the Enemy, M/M, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleonchanging/pseuds/chameleonchanging
Summary: He stares at the screen. All of this happened in a system far away. Nothing can be done to change it.The Wolffe of then has a blaster in hand. It shakes as he levels it against Plo’s head.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	this is the moment

He stares at the screen. All of this happened in a system far away. Nothing can be done to change it. 

The Wolffe of then has a blaster in hand. It shakes as he levels it against Plo’s head. 

Stop. Rewind. 

Plo falls to his knees. His mouth is hidden behind his mask, but Wolffe hears his words clearly anyway. _Please. Please, Wolffe. Don’t kill-_

Wolffe tightens his grip. He looks at his brothers, who stare furiously back at him. He doesn’t know if they’re hearing the same words he is. Comet, perhaps, but the rest of them are so shiny they haven’t even had a chance to look for a paintbrush. They’re seeing their General debase himself. They don’t know it’s for them. 

_You know what the right thing is_. 

Stop. Rewind. 

They hate clone troopers for being soulless. Once upon a time someone made a decision to turn right instead of left and a village burned instead of a city, and the survivors never forgot that numbers had doomed them. They tear Plo away from him, drug him until the Force is nothing more than a whisper of a dream, and hand Wolffe a gun. Everyone knows the troopers love their Jedi, if ever they could love anything. 

_Please_ , Plo says.

 _I can’t, I can’t, I won’t-_ says Wolffe. _Plo-_

 _Please,_ says Plo, and Wolffe is lost. He levels the gun at Plo’s head. He -

Stop. Rewind. 

Plo runs his claws through Wolffe’s hair, brushing bits of dried blood out of his curls as he sleeps. _I have seen the shape of the things to come,_ he says. _I love you. I will always love you. I release you of all your obligations to me._

_Plo?_

_I love you. I release you. I love you-_

He doesn’t fight when they pull him away from Wolffe. He shapes the words they want to hear. He falls-

Stop. Rewind. 

Wolffe levels the gun at Plo’s head, his hand shaking. Tears roll down his face. There was never another option. Plo might forgive him. His brothers would understand. But - 

_Ni kar’tayli gar darasuum, Plo,_ he says. Plo’s eyes wrinkle in a smile. 

He squeezes the trigger. 


End file.
